one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu Libre VS John Cena
Description ..Uhm..yeah. This! Pokemon vs..Memes, I guess? That's how John Cena got here anyways. Pikachu Libre vs John Cena!...please send help. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH WHAT THE HECK IS THIS FIGHT ANYWAYS 60 SECONDS MELEE! MELEE! Space.. A meteor soared through space, on a direct course to Earth, to destroy it. It seemed all hope was lost, as this meteor would easily destroy our homeplanet, killing every last one of us. And there was only one hero who could destroy this.. AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! Majestically soaring through the sky was John Middlename Cena! The overpowered majestic person reached space, then setting on fire due to fast speeds. And then John Cena crashed through, and destroyed the meteor! But then a yellow thing came out of the meteor. This was the true hero of the world, Pikachu Libre! Turns out John Cena was actually the true overlord of pure evil. Pikachu Libre was trying to stop the meteor but then John Cena tried to destroy Pikachu Libre. But then John Cena became his final form.. SUPER SAIYAN JOHN CENA! PLEASE KILL ME NOW WHY DOES THIS EXIST--I MEAN FIGHT! sobbing John Cena grew several tentacles, then grabbing Pikachu Libre, and throwing him into the sun. Pikachu Libre grabbed the sun, however, and then threw it at the overlord of all evil. And then the sun exploded, destroying the multiverse. But it didn't harm Pikachu Libre and John Cena. -- New York, Alternate Universe Spider-Man, the spider super powered hero swung through the city. Many loud sounds of cars, honking horns, and people yelling or talking filled the city. But then John Cena crash landed into New York City, firing off the Cena Beam, destroying everything except Spider-Man. He saved that hero for beating him to death brutally with a golf club. -- Some tennis court, 6 million years in the future.. Super Saiyan Mettaton was in a intense battle with Luigi, but then Mettaton pulled out a chainsaw. Suddenly, Pikachu Libre teleported, stopping the two in there intense battle. "METTATON-SAN, AND LUIGI-SAMA! I NEED YOUR HELP! A EVIL FORCE IS GONNA REKT OUR SKRUBBY BUNS.", yelled Pikachu Libre, after growing a anime face. "k" --- Godzilla's Bathroom.. "WE MEET AT LAST!" yelled the Emperor of Death itself, John Cena. Pikachu Libre, Super Saiyan Mettaton, and Luigi arrived, with their leader, Pikachu Libre, yelling "WE WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" John Cena said "lol no" and then fired a beam at them. BUT THE BEAM DIDN'T KILL THEM Pikachu Libre yelled "PLOT SHIELD!", but then John Cena shattered it, and smacked Pikachu Libre into a alternate universe. --- Alternate Universe.. Pikachu Libre was sent flying through space and time, about to crash land.. But then Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail was walking around, as Pikachu Libre flew out of nowhere, hitting the Fairy Tail Guild Member, brutally murdering her, and splattering her brains, blood, and gore everywhere. Pikachu Libre then yelled out "OH CRAP, I KILLED A SKRUBBY WAIFU--oh wait who gives a crap." --- Snowdin Town Vegeta and Sans existed here. Pikachu Libre appeared in front of them and said "NESS! GOKU RECOLOR! I NEED YOUR HELP!" "k" --- Another tennis court, 7 million years in the future.. Dio Brando was punching the Sandbag from Smash Bros, but then Pikachu Libre appeared saying "YOU ARE JOHN CENA'S MINION IN DISGUISE OF HIS MINION IN DISGUISE OF DIO!" then Dio yelled "oh crap he found out" Pikachu Libre, Sans, and Vegeta then blew up Dio. BUT THEN DIO WAS ACTUALLY ALIVE Dio yelled "fear my ultimate attack, MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA --" pikachu libre interrupted "dude" "shut up" dio replied "k" and then exploded --- THE RETURN TO GODZILLA'S BATHROOM Luigi and Super Saiyan Mettaton got rekt by John Cena, but then Pikachu Libre majestically through the ceiling, and headbutted John Cena in the balls. John Cena said "oh crap" and then died. K.O. pikachu libre then said "now leave this page this fight is bad and you should feel bad" Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:TendoTheGamer Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees